Zweite Staffel
Folgen Folge 1 (41): Baby Besuch (Baby Visit) - Ooh, Baby, Baby Mai 15, 2000 Folge 2 (42): Die Jäger des Verlorenen Käseschatzes (Raiders of the Lost Cheese Treasure) - Raiders of the Lost Cheese Mai 16, 2000 Folge 3 (43): Kleine Erfinder (Small Investors) - Look What I Made Mai 17, 2000 Folge 4 (44): Alles Ändert Sich (Everything Changes) - Change Is in the Air Mai 18, 2000 Folge 5 (45): Die Spürnasen (The Sleuths) - The Senseless Detectives Mai 19, 2000 Folge 6 (46): Ein Gut Weg zu Helfen (A Good Way to Help It) - A Good Way to Help It Mai 22, 2000 Folge 7 (47): Tanz Fieber (Dance Fever) - Dance Fever! Mai 23, 2000 Folge 8 (48): Tutters Kleiner Ausflug (Tutter's Little Excursion) - Tutter's Tiny Trip Mai 24, 2000 Folge 9 (49): Verkleiden Tag (Dress Up Day) - Dress Up Day Mai 25, 2000 Folge 10 (50): Was ist "Interaktiv"? (What is "Interactive"?) - Let's Get Interactive Mai 26, 2000 Folge 11 (51): Kennenlernen (Get to Know) - All You Get to Know Mai 29, 2000 Folge 12 (52): Das Hab Ich Gebault! (That's What I Built!) - I Built That! Mai 30, 2000 Folge 13 (53): Gefühle, Stimmungen und Launen (Feelings, Emotions and Whims) - The Way I Feel Today Mai 31, 2000 Folge 14 (54): Tutters Neuer Freund (Tutter's New Friend) - Buggin' Juni 1, 2000 Folge 15 (55): Es ist Toll, Ein Mädchen zu Sein (It's Great to Be a Girl) - You Go Ojo! Juni 2, 2000 Folge 16 (56): So Ein Verflixtes Rätsel (So a Darn Puzzle) - It's a Mystery to Me Juni 5, 2000 Folge 17 (57): Übung Macht den Meister (Practice Creates Masters) - If at First You Don't Succeed… Juni 12, 2000 Folge 18 (58): Kein Badespaß (No Bathing) - All Weather Bear Juni 19, 2000 Folge 19 (59): Berufe im Waldland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Occupations in Woodland Valley Juni 26, 2000 Folge 20 (60): Das Große Buch Über Uns (The Big Book About Us) - The Big Book About Us Juli 3, 2000 Folge 21 (61): Das Duftmuseum (The Scent Museum) - Smellorama Juli 10, 2000 Folge 22 (62): Tutter der Angsthase (Tutter the Coward) - Afraid Not Juli 17, 2000 Folge 23 (63): Bleib Einfach du Selbst (Stay or Just Be Yourself) - I Gotta Be Me! Juli 24, 2000 Folge 24 (64): Ich Habe Nur Gedacht (I Just Thought) - I Was Just Thinking Juli 31, 2000 Folge 25 (65): Liebe Liege in der Luft (Love is in the Air) - Love is All You Need August 7, 2000 Folge 26 (66): Im Wissenschafts-Fieber (In Science Fever) - Scientific Bear August 14, 2000 Folge 27 (67): So Verschieden wie Tag und Nacht (So Different as Day and Night) - As Different as Day and Night August 21, 2000 Folge 28 (68): Kein Angst Vorm Doktor (No Fear of the Doctor) - That Healing Feeling August 28, 2000 Folge 29 (69): Auf Entdeckungsreise (On Journey of Discovery) - Bear's Secret Cave September 4, 2000 Folge 30 (70): Königin Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Queen Ojo September 11, 2000 Folge 31 (71): Jungs Sind Eben Jungs (Boys Are Simply Boys) - Boys Will Be Boys September 18, 2000 Folge 32 (72): Was ist Gehört, Gehört Auch Euch (What is Belongs, Belongs Also You) - What's Mine is Yours September 25, 2000 Folge 33 (73): Es Ist Sport-tastichen! (It's Sports-tastic!) - It's Sports-tastic! November 6, 2000 Folge 34 (74): Bär, Ganz Allen zu Haus (Bear is Quite All to Home) - Wish You Were Here November 13, 2000 Folge 35 (75): Die Herbstvollmondparty (The Autumn Full Moon Party) - And to All a Good Night November 20, 2000 Folge 36 (76): Feierabend (Closing Time) - Call It a Day November 27, 2000 Folge 37 (77): Gemeinsam Geht Alles Leichter (Collaborate Everything Easier) - We Did It Our Way Dezember 4, 2000 Folge 38 (78): Der Große Erzähl-Wettbewerb (The Great Storytelling Competition) - What's the Story? Dezember 11, 2000 Folge 39 (79): Eine Dringende Sache (An Urgent Thing) - When You've Got to Go! Dezember 18, 2000 Folge 40 (80): Wer Suchet, Der Findet (Who Seeks, He Finds) - Lost and Found Dezember 25, 2000 Folge 41 (81): Halloween! (Halloween!) - Halloween Bear März 5, 2001 Folge 42 (82): Freunde Spielen Zusammen (Friends Playing Together) - Friends at Play März 12, 2001 Folge 43 (83): Gut Ding Will Weile Haben (Good Things Take Time) - Wait for Me März 19, 2001 Folge 44 (84): Erntedankfest im Großen Blauen Haus (Thanksgiving in the Big Blue House) - The Best Thanksgiving Ever März 26, 2001 Folge 45 (85): Oma Etta und Opa Otto Tanzen die Otter-Polka (Grandma Etta and Grandpa Otto Dance the Otter-Polka) - Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Mai 7, 2001 Folge 46 (86): Willkommen zu Waldland Valley, Teil 1 - (Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Mai 7, 2001 Folge 47 (87): Willkommen zu Waldland Valley, Teil 2 - (Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 Mai 7, 2001 Folge 48 (88): Dich Gibt nut Einmal - (There's Only One You) - It's All About You Mai 14, 2001 Folge 49 (89): Weihnachten im Großen Blauen Haus, Teil 1 - (Christmas in the Big Blue House, Part 1) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 Mai 14, 2001 Folge 50 (90): Weihnachten im Großen Blauen Haus, Teil 2 - (Christmas in the Big Blue House, Part 2) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Mai 14, 2001 Category:International BITBBH Seasons